A STAR'S JOURNEY
by STARAINIA
Summary: This is a star wars fan fiction it takes place post order 66 in the time of the "Jedi purge" I'm new at this so deal with it lol some humor in the story as well i admit not very long but ill work on it enjoy what happens will they find a new planet! its intense its got strong language and as I promised... LONGER!
1. The Destination

STAR'S JOURNEY

A/N This is my first fan fiction (excuse the grammar it will get better promise )

Chapter 1: The Destination

This is BB-Bot 000001 assigned Jedi Master Semaj Rhats these are the archival retellings of his journey. This particular Jedi was a skilled combatant of all martial arts foreign and domestic. He was special, no not "special" nor because of family or origin of birth but my inventor. I was made for artificial warfare as we all are, it seems. The question most ask is "where were you when order 66 came" I cannot recall as I was just being activated. I am 8ft tall chrome shell with a large rocket at my back a sniper rifle left arm, and a Gatling right.

Yes I could grasp when battle protocol was initiated I went into action so to speak. He was a male human 6ft tall and 250 lbs. 100% muscle he was "attractive" to females of the same species. He always wore a black robe over light trooper armor no helmet. I shall now recall…

"Let's go bitches I want to be home in time for dinner!" he shouted sarcastically as he had no home not in the next 5 mins. As he turned on his duel blade green saber slashing through droids two-three at a time his men behind him. I apparently finished activation in the last part of a very important skirmish. "Well gentlemen we kicked ass." he said commandingly but the men un-phased turned their weapons on him, before they could pull the trigger he leaped over them calling "c'mon bot let's go!" to me as three of the clones fell with one slash of his saber. As we ran toward the ship I turned and "mowed them down" as he would later state. We reached the ship blaster fire deflecting off the shined ship as I went to a seat he got us off the ground in a heartbeat their fighters closed in, but he… he had such reflexes as he flipped and dodged another missile firing at anything he saw. His eyes fiery red as earlier they were green. As we seemed to gain distance I asked "sir what is our destination", he looked at me almost annoyed as if I was supposed to know and he said with a grin "hell, if I say so."


	2. who what when where why

**A/N I hope you enjoy this one better than the last as it did not get the response I hoped for this will be longer and better promise and use the review tell me how I can make this better.**

Chapter 2: Who, what, when, where, why?

As a bot I don't ask questions out of emotion I don't really feel, but my programing said it had been five days since my activation. So as he emerged from his cabin toward me wearing all black light troop armor as the night er... days before. He said "we aren't in hell I didn't say so", as he winked. He then proceeded to turn on his communicator and a hologram of at the time unknown to me, Jedi appeared. In a raspy and choppy voice he said "this is Master Karta, I am calling for help from the planet of Sram. My troops turned on me killing my Palawan and wounding me. If any hear this please help." The hologram disappeared. I asked "sir will we be helping her" he swiftly replied "no, we need to help ourselves first _he opened an alcoholic beverage _we need to find a planet or moon where they can't get us and I can figure out what the hell happened".

He then drained his drink and went to a computer station and turned it on. "Computer-"he didn't have time to finish as a loud crash followed by what sounded like an explosion near us. We or at least I did not see it as the windows were covered but he rushed out the door after force grabbing his chrome duel saber from across the silver room over the two couches which faced each other with a large hologram projector in the middle. He rushed toward the blaze it was a clear mile away but the black smoke rose miles. He ran across the rocky surface, _the planet was like a giant boulder _I did however keep up. As the crash came in site it was clear if they were the enemy they wouldn't have much fight left, so he put his saber on his belt leaped between to rocks and into a gash in the side of the blazing cruiser.

I stood watching as one by one he pulled three unconscious bodies out of the wreckage. Their robes amazingly un-ablaze were now black with ash covering patterns that seemed to be colorful once. We i.e. I dragged them back to the medical bay on our ship is we reached our ships entrance inside a cave _with a pond which held alien fish no one was brave enough to eat yet _when we got inside he activated my medical protocol and I treated their wounds: the female a Twi'lek, about 7ft tall minor burns broken arm, one eye loss of vision. The second one a male human almost 5ft and 7inch had his left arm amputated and replaced with a robotic one with a chrome shell, minor burns. The third a male kubaz had major burns over its short body; he will need a customized respirator to survive.

-Time pass 1 week-

They are still un-conscious though their vitals are stable the all minus the kubazian seem to be Jedi as the female Twi'lek was grasping a now torched beyond repair yellow saber, the human had two sabers one purple one orange we were able to fix those. However the kubaz had an assault blaster powered by a damaged red crystal. Further investigation of their ship and its log show they too were attacked by clones and when they were shot down they rocketed to the surface and may have been out since their entrance into the atmosphere. Suddenly the human twitched moaned and asked who we were where was he why were they attacked and how did they survive?


	3. Answers equal more questions

A/N please reviews this story, so I can see how to be better. this is my first fan fict I want to thank yourock980 for her shout outs and support. we share a character named Semaj just ask here I came up with the name. Any ways please enjoy.

Answers equal more Questions

"I said who are you!" the human screech as he pulled on the restraints, Semaj calmly said "just calm the hell down! I am a Jedi Master, or at least I was." Quickly the man replied "just freaking stupendous! First traitor clones now fucking rouge Jedi!" "Sir the Kubaz's vitals are declining… _interrupting _hey rouge teach your bitch respect his name Trebor" the man said offended and interrupting. Semaj then drew his light-saber _yet_ not the duel bladed green one this one was all black solid almost as it had been hiding on his belt. The sabers blue blade illuminated the man's face. Semaj then said, "Now you learn some respect. Any rouge would've left you and your crew to burn in your wrecked ship. However I decided to show some compassion to a fellow life form. Something our clone companions did not. Next time I won't make the same mistake." The man lay back on his flat medical bench calm and quiet; he asked "what about the other two? There were five of us two humans one Kubazian, and two Twi'leks." With a grim look Semaj said "I found the charred remains of your Twi'lek friend but no sign of the other human." The man then gave us his name which was Samthot. Sam replied "resourceful one that Ainorra, she definitely earned her two purple sabers. Have you seen them? They're basically two chrome tubes with a button." Semaj then replied "no if she survived or escaped she took those with here." "Damn" Sam exclaimed.

-Two weeks pass-

With Trebor, Sam, and Lexie _the Twi'lek now_ fully recovered Semaj gave them their weapons back... The following morning as one of the planets two suns raised over the cliffs the entrance to the cave faced north which was the direction of the suns setting. The heat beat on their backs according to my sensors 150 degrees customary. We trekked all afternoon starting west of the site because of its easy path anyone injured and remotely oriented would've gone by. Semaj had his beautiful duel blade saber in his hands as the three "newbies" as he referred to them, lead mostly because Semaj didn't trust them yet. As we came to a nature made gravel clearing my heat sensors showed only %58 of the heat was atmospheric. The rocks glowed bronze in the sun yet it wasn't very bright as it was the smaller sun only just rising. Semaj noticed as well he wore black goggles with interface showing my readings, scans, and so on.

Almost 30 seconds before it happened Semaj's duel blades came ablaze adding a green tent to the view. However this enemy wasn't fightable with a sword suddenly the ground shook but not an earthquake 10ft in front of Trebor a gazer of lava spewed 35ft in the air. It was a strait column of molten rock for no more than 15 seconds. We scattered in all directions I scrambled into the crest of a boulder, all except Semaj with a mighty gesture and a shout the column went horizontal and emptied on Trebor. Semaj had no idea he was there but the shrieks he made as kubazian vocals were never pleasant this was worse. Half his body melted off minus most of his leg, his right side though intact once again a blaze. With horrified looks we all gasped, and gazed upon the horror. The body rumbling and tumbling on the ground his metal respirator I made him literally dripping as liquid down his snout. Almost in rising ceremony a boulder 10 ft. across finished what the molten lava did. But it was not from the initial eruption to me right Semaj stood one hand extended I knew then he had dropped the glowing rock on Trebor, Lexie simply said, "Oh fuck." A soft voice then came some 50ft. above Sam's head "what the hell is going on down there!" startled he turned and said "Ainorra?" a body limped out into view though still in the shadow of dawn she wielded a single purple saber her left hand on her side. She replied sarcastically "what do you think dickhead?"

After we got her down this ended, up with Semaj force grabbing her and floating her down. We took her to our ship scared mostly running the length of her back was a nasty and infected car. She said when she jumped she slide down the face of the mountain which was jagged with hot rocks to avoid bleeding out she used her light saber to catalyze the wound. Later that same week we sat down and discussed what had happened. Semaj started "well based off transmissions we've received it seems treason". In unison "by whom?" he replied "well I'll give you a hint, I voted for him" they then discussed how to handle the situation. I will not detail all the ideas and theories which included for food we go scrap Trebor off the rock he was crushed on, they decided to get off world. "the planet is unstable its hot all day and all night because BB's scans show right now there is a magma chamber the size of Endor directly underneath us." Semaj stated "furthermore, we should go to a planet that won't fry us for taking the wrong step. They all agreed and spent all their time prepping the ship making scavenging trips to the wreckage, the leading theory is their crash disturbed the planets crust due to its shallow magma pools. Thus the increasing temperature which has made it above 200 degrees.

The only ones now allowed outside the ship is me and Semaj his suite reflects heat and is solar run there's plenty of that here. He has to were his pilot helm but he doesn't seem to mind. Meanwhile the others search the database for a likely planetary system for to house us, when the come range but it wasn't a prerecorded message it was a live voice and it said "hell-…


	4. Is this it?

**A/N well this is it if you won't give me feedback I won't write. I want you to tell me what you think I don't moderate reviews I read them and take them good. Alas only two people have said anything and one of them repeatedly. Enjoy or don't or maybe tell me which one!**

Is this the end?

"Hello is anyone there?" the voice was frantic. We couldn't get to the com fast enough Lexie answered the call "yes, yes we are here on this planet we thought Sram but it's like a giant volcano here!" we jumped as Semaj came in and dropped off his helm he was exhausted "nothing left in that ship unless you want to melt down the frame for-"he didn't finish the thought "is everything ok ya'll don't have to stare." He said confused. Then Ainorra said rushed "shut up it's a live feed!" he proceeded to the com and the voice came back clearer "yes you're on a moon of mustafare we are in a large ship with 50 or so more Jedi. we have gone system to system in this mid-ring of planets for survivors was the only Jedi aboard had to fight half the troops on here sealed the bridge and every door we still have the cargo bay to clear then we'll have the ship." Semaj replied "this is master Semaj of the Jedi order me and four others, one is a droid. Are stranded here with a ship that could maybe get to your hanger if you're close enough" the voice even clearer and it was a girl's "well nice to see our first master! I assume masters had high priority or there would be more of you." Semaj replied prideful "well most masters were on couresant in the temple.** I assume** they were all killed there." She replied "well we can try the situation is, there is an extreme meteor shower heading your way all even through the atmosphere about 20ft. long." then Sam then exclaimed "one of those will crash through the crust and kill us all!" we looked at him as to say _we knew that_ and we sat down in disbelief. Semaj then said "how long"


End file.
